Door hinges may be both functional and aesthetic. A JEEP® Wrangler, for example, includes exposed door hinges that contribute to the aesthetics of the vehicle. Regarding functionality, a hinge allows a vehicle door to be opened and closed relative to a vehicle body. Further, utilizing the door hinge, the door may be separated from the vehicle. In some instances, it is desirable for the door to remain open in one or more positions until it is desired to return the door to a closed position.